Kiseki48
by yacchan
Summary: [CHAP 9 UPDATED] Akashi menemukan sebuah iklan yang akan membawa Kiseki no Sedai berada di ujung tanduk. Bad at summary. RnR? do not flame, warning inside. info : rating saya naikkan dari K menjadi T untuk jaga-jaga
1. Prologue

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : OOC to the max, Typo(s), garing krenyes krenyes, alay.

Genre : Humor gak jadi

Rated : K? K+? or T? or M?

RnR?

.

.

DRRRRRRT DRRRRRRT DRRRRRT

Gymnasium keluarga Aida yang mulanya ramai, kini senyap. Semua menatap ke arah getaran tersebut.

Ponsel Kuroko?

"Moshi-moshi, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Eh, sekarang? Aku sedang latihan intensif hari Minggu dengan Kagami-kun dan yang lainnya. Eh, besok juga masih libur sih, kelas XII UN."

"Baiklah, jam 4 di Maji burger. Oke, sendiri. Nanti aku minta Kagami-kun agar tidak ke sana. Ya, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

PIP.

Kuroko menoleh, mendapatkan seluruh makhluk dalam gym itu menatapnya. Merasa risih, ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Kagami—makhluk paling cengo setelah telepon tadi—memutuskan untuk mendekati Kuroko, "Tadi itu… siapa? Kenapa aku nggak boleh ke Maji Burger…?"

"Akashi-kun meneleponku. Lebih baik untuk hari ini kau tidak ke sana, Kagami-kun. Kau tahu kan kenapa?"

"Y-yaa, aku mengerti."

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih diam di tempat? Tak usah menungguku untuk melanjutkan latihan," Kuroko membuyarkan kegiatan cengo anak Seirin yang hari ini berlatih di gym keluarga Riko, pelatih mereka.

"YOSH, YANG TADI BERHENTI LATIHAN DAN KEPOIN KUROKO, LARI KELILING LAPANGAN DUAPULUH KALI!"

'KAU JUGA KEPOIN KUROKO KAN TADI, COACH!?' batin semua dalam hati.

.

.

"Yo, Kuroko-cchi! Sini, sini!"

"Hmph, aku tak percaya harus berkumpul di sini saat aku sedang sibuk—"

"Cih, paling juga kau sibuk ke salon untuk mengurus kuku-kukumu itu,"

"Nee, Kuro-chin mau?"

Semua menyambut kedatangan Kuroko. Namun yang mengundang mereka malah tidak ada. "Ano, Akashi-kun belum datang?"

"Kalian saja yang datang terlalu cepat."

Panjang umur, Akashi-kun.

"Kau terlambat, Aka-chin,"—masih dengan potato chip di mulutnya.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Ini masih pukul tiga lebih lima puluh sembilan menit. Kalian yang terlalu cepat."

Semua hanya speechless, toh percuma melawan ex-captain mereka.

"Jadi, untuk apa memanggil kami kemari?" Midorima menatap tajam manik heterokrom Akashi.

"Sepertinya Ryouta tahu," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada surai kuning.

"A-apa…? Kenapa aku? Aku tak tahu apa-apa, Akashi-cchi! Maafkan aku!" Kise sungkem di kaki Akashi, membuat pemandangan tak biasa di tengah restoran cepat saji itu.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku," Akashi menendang Kise, "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin." Nadanya seperti seorang gadis yang mengetahui kekasihnya selingkuh.

"Baiklah, aku jujur! Aku—aku kemarin ada pemotretan untuk majalah entertainment—"

"OOH JADI KAU YANG MEMBUAT VIDEO PARNO DENGAN RUNA MAYAT ITU—!?"

"BUKAN BEGITU, AKASHI-CCHIII! KAU SALAH BACA BERITA!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH SALAH, RYOUTA! KITA PUTUS!" Akashi layaknya gadis yang tahu benar kekasihnya selingkuh, kini menangis di dada Midorima. "AKU SUDAH PUNYA PENGGANTI DIRIMU, RYOUTA. AHAHAHAH."

"AKASHI-CCHI DENGARKAN AKU—"

"KENAPA JADI OOC DAN OOT GINI HAH!" Aomine menggebrak meja, menarik (kembali) perhatian pengunjung Maji Burger. "JADI AKASHI, KAU MENYURUH KAMI BERKUMPUL HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT DRAMA PICISAN KALIAN!?"

Yak, Kise dan Akashi beranjak, kembali duduk dengan tegak. "Jadi begini, dalam majalah yang memuat hasil pemotretan Kise kemarin, ada sebuah iklan."

"Terus?"

"Aya-P, produser sebuah idol-group yang sedang naik daun, membuka sebuah audisi KISEKI48 alias KSK48 generasi ketigapuluh enam."

"GUE HARUS BILANG WAW GITU—" Kuroko dengan cepat menyumpel mulut Aomine dengan bungkus burger yang habis dimakan Murasakibara tadi. "HMMP—BWEEH! APA-APAAN KAU KUROKO!?"

"Aku nggak mau mantan cahayaku jadi alay gara-gara ditinggalkan oleh bayangannya dulu," jawab Kuroko miris, meski sedikit narsis.

"Jadi nggak ada yang mau dengerin aku nih?" Akashi memainkan guntingnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian semua duduk dengan tegak, siap mendengarkan dengan seksama perintah majikannya.

"Kita akan mengikuti audisi itu."

Hening.

1%

10%

27%

58%

76%

82%

98%

KESALAHAN JARINGAN TIDAK DIKENAL.

"Audisi apa…?" Tanya mereka serempak. Sepertinya Akashi harus membeli modem baru yang kecepatannya di atas 10MB/s.

Kalau ada, author juga mau dong.

"KITA AKAN MENGIKUTI AUDISI KISEKI48 GENERASI KETIGAPLUH ENAM. PAHAM?"

100%. DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

"EEEH!? NANDEEE!?"

.

.

TBC (maybe)

a/n : ciaossu minna, ini fic kedua saya di fandom kurobas indo. Maunya minggat ke fandom lain, tapi kok susah yah *peluk Akashi* /digunting

jadi… fic ini berasal dari pikiran nista fujoayachan karena kemarin rame-rame anak kurobas cosplay ekebifortyeight kostum iiwake maybe. Mana lagu favorit saya pula, pingin bikin MMD nyaa :"

sekian kicauan saya, mungkin ada yang mau RnR? Keep or delete? :3


	2. Pendaftaran Audisi

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : OOC to the max, Typo(s), garing krenyes krenyes, alay. Original Character lewat bentar yah

Genre : Humor gak jadi

Rated : K+

a/n : oh ya catatan, _[italic] _itu buat e-mail atau sms atau surat. _**Italic bold **_buat percakapan di telepon, lebih ke penerima telepon.

RnR? I'VE WARNED YOU :3

.

.

Pagi yang cukup tenang bagi anak kelas X sampai XI di seluruh Jepang. Kenapa? Karena senpai mereka kelas XII sedang UN. Mereka yang akan libur selama empat hari ke depan, kini bisa bangun siang di hari formal.

Tunggu, apa di Jepang juga ada UN 20 paket dengan keterlambatan pelaksanaan di beberapa tempat?

Oke lupakan. Kembali ke topik.

Pagi yang tenang di hari Senin. Suara dengkuran halus masih terdengar di penjuru kamar meski jarum jam pendek sudah singgah di antara angka 7 dan 8.

DRRRRRT DRRRRRRRRRRT

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemilik ponsel yang bergetar barusan, dengan malas mengambilnya dan membaca email masuk. Ada dua, dari pelatihnya Riko dan mantan ex-captainnya Akashi.

Yang pertama,

_[From : Riko_

_Subject : latihan!_

_Nanti jam 9 datang ke rumahku untuk latihan. Semua harus datang! Yang nggak datang, latihan keesokan harinya akan dilipatgandakan. Sekian terima kasih~]_

Dan yang kedua,

_[From : Akashi_

_Subject : latihan_

_Pukul 9.00 AM harap datang ke rumahku. Wajib.]_

Kuroko dilema.

.

"Ano, moshi-moshi Kagami-kun? Mana yang harus kuikuti, latihan dari Coach atau Akashi-kun?"

"_**Mana kutahu. Latihan dari psikopat gunting itu, bukankah ia musuh kita? Untuk apa bersamanya?"**_

"Situasinya lebih gawat daripada memakan kari buatan Coach."

"_**Aku tak tahu, Kuroko. Itu urusanmu."**_

"Kagami-kun, ini masalah serius. Kalau meninggalkan latihan dari Coach, badanku akan remuk karena latihan yang dilipatgandakan. Tetapi kalau meninggalkan latihan dari Akashi-kun, rambutku akan terbabat habis."

"_**Err… bagaimana kalau kau membuat alasan kepada Coach, seperti sakit atau ada acara,"**_

"Aku tak pandai berbohong, Kagami-kun. Tapi akan kucoba,"

PIP

.

_[From : Kuroko Tetsuya 1-B_

_Subject : [re]latihan!_

_Sumimasen, Coach. Sepertinya pinggangku agak sakit karena semalam. Hari ini aku absen. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.]_

Seluruh peserta latihan yang hadir di sana mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Oh, bukankah Kuroko uke Kagami seorang? Beberapa detik kemudian, semua menoleh kepada Kagami yang kelihatan sehat-sehat saja.

"A-apa…?"

.

Kini Kuroko bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya, sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Akashi.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Salam Akashi sembari membagikan selembar kertas yang membuat seluruh peserta tercengang.

Kiseki no Sedai—minus Akashi—menelusuri tiap-tiap senti isi lembaran itu dengan teliti. Barangkali mata mereka sudah tidak beres, atau Akashi yang mulai error, berhubungan dengan isi lembaran tersebut : FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN AUDISI KSK48 36th GENERATION.

Midorima menghela nafas, meletakkan lembaran yang tadi diberi Akashi. "Untuk apa kau melakukan sejauh ini? Kenapa kau bersikeras mengikutkan kita kepada audisi konyol itu?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada satu titik. Merah. Yang sedang menyeringai.

"Nggak ada alasan khusus," Akashi menggantung pernyataannya, "Aku pikir kalian akan terlihat cocok dengan seifuku sambil menari di atas panggung."

"Tapi ini khusus anak perempuan, Akashi. Apa kau mau mempermalukan kita?"

"Coba baca baik-baik persyaratan dalam formulir yang kubagikan tadi."

SYARAT :

Berusia 13-18 tahun

Berpenampilan menarik

Tidak sedang terikat kontrak dengan agensi lain

Tidak terikat dengan narkotika, minuman keras, dan lain-lain

Bersedia keluar kota untuk pemotretan atau syuting video klip

Dan tidak tertulis permasalahan gender yang berhak mengikuti audisi dalam persyaratan di atas.

Ting, Kise mendapat ide. "Gomen Akashi-cchi, aku sedang terikat kontrak dengan agensi majalahku~"

"Aku pernah minum minuman keras." Midorima juga membuat alasan yang tak kalah ganjennya.

"Aku juga sama dengan Mido-chin,"

"Aku juga sudah terikat kontrak dengan iblis," susul Aomine.

"Aku nggak yakin ada iblis yang mau mengikat kontrak denganmu, Aomine-kun."

Akashi hanya facepalm melihat tingkah budak-budak yang bisa dibilang bodoh untuk membuat alasan. "Untuk Kise, kurasa kemarin adalah hari terakhir kontrakmu dengan agensi itu. Dan yang lainnya, *snip* berbohong itu dosa."

"Aku serius, Akashi. Aku selalu minum minuman keras setiap tahun baru." "Itu hanya sake manis, Shintarou."

"Aku benar-benar mengikat kontrak dengan iblis," "Dan iblis itu aku, kan?" "Engg… ettoo… bisa dibilang begitu."

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai.

Selesai.

Kuroko menaruh dupa di altar Aomine yang entah dari mana kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Diikuti anggota yang lain. Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, semua berdoa agar arwah Aomine diterima di sisi YME.

Ehem, kembali ke topik awal.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jadi, kita hanya harus mengirimkan formulir yang sudah diisi beserta akta kelahiran, kartu keluarga dan 2 foto masing-masing close up dan seluruh tubuh, itu saja?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Setelah itu, seluruh data para peserta akan diseleksi. Bagi peserta yang lolos sesi pendaftaran, mereka akan dipanggil menghadap para juri untuk dinilai menuju tahap selanjutnya."

"Apa saja yang akan dinilai?"

"Kepercayadirian dan kemampuan istimewa seseorang. Bisa dibilang itu faktor keberuntungan."

"Nggak, bukan itu maksudku. Kategori apa saja yang akan ditampilkan di depan para juri?"

"Menari, menyanyi, berakting, mungkin hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ooh."

Kemudian sunyi. Semuanya—meski dengan berat hati—menuliskan formulir pendaftaran audisi itu. Suara gesekan pulpen dengan kertas mengisi ruangan, sesekali sebuah simfoni dari ketukan pensil Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Ano, Aka-chin, ini harus dijawab sejujur-jujurnya kan?" gumam Murasakibara yang sedang mengulum lollipop rasa usus yang ia beli dari fandom sebelah. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan Akashi.

"Nee nee Akashi-cchi, siapa yang mendirikan KSK48?" Kise mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bertingkah seperti anak TK yang sudah tak tahan menahan pipis.

"Yang mendirikan KSK48 Yasushi Ayamoto atau singkatnya Aya-P."

"Aku sudah selesai." Midorima mengumpulkan formulir itu kepada Akashi, diikuti Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise dan terakhir Aomine. Berikut dengan kartu keluarga dan akta kelahiran yang sejak kapan mereka bawa.

Kemudian Akashi mengoreksi satu persatu formulir yang dikumpulkan mereka. Seringai tak jelas terukir di wajahnya.

"Ehem… alasan ingin mengikuti audisi KSK48?"

"Kami menjawab dengan jujur."

Berikut jawaban mereka.

Midorima : Dipaksa | Murasakibara : Diajak dengan senang hati oleh temanku | Kuroko : Diajak teman | Kise : Masih sayang nyawa | Aomine : Masih sayang nyawa

Akashi memelototi budak-budak tercintanya, terutama Aomine, Midorima dan Kise.

"AKU JUJUR, AKASHI-CCHI/AKASHI!"

"Aku menerima kejujuran kalian." Dengan kekuatan Emperor Eyesnya, kini Aomine, Midorima dan Kise telah membetulkan alasan mereka dengan bahasa yang lebih indah.

Setelah kembali tenang, Akashi memerintahkan butlernya yang sedari tadi tak diperhatikan itu untuk mengirim formulirnya dan teman-temannya.

"Besok kita mulai latihan untuk audisi selanjutnya."

Yak, neraka sesi kedua akan dimulai.

.

.

TBC

.

OMAKE

Kagami menelepon Kuroko, pukul 19.57

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau mengirim e-mail apa kepada Coach tadi!?"

"_**Alasan agar aku bisa tidak mengikuti latihan."**_

"Nggak, bukan itu—maksudku, apa yang kau tulis di sana? Semua menatapku dengan tajam seharian!"

"_**Ooh. Aku hanya bilang aku sakit pinggang, Kagami-kun."**_

"Lah, terus kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu!?"

"_**Entahlah. Sudah malam, Kagami-kun. Aku mau tidur. Oyasumi."**_

"O-oi—"

PIP

.

.

a/n 2 : chapter ini agak panjang ._. dan saya nggak tahu kalo bener-bener mau ngelanjutin fanfic nista ini ehe *smile innocently*

enaknya kasih tau nggak ya, alasan Akashi yang ditulis di formulir itu? Tapi udah ditulis alasan Akashi nyuruh anak buahnya ikut audisi itu.

oh ya chapter kemarin itu saya lupa, Aomine kalo manggil Kuroko kan Tetsu, tapi spontan kutulis Kuroko di sana. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya retsu -san *bows*

dan juga buat yang baca, review, follow, dan fave, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot baca *bows* padahal fanfic ini kelewat garing loh ._.

RnR? Keep or Delete?


	3. Latihan Pertama

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gak jelas to the max, garing as usual

RnR? Don't flame, please .-.)\

.

.

"Besok kita akan mulai latihan untuk audisi selanjutnya."

Yak, Neraka sesi dua akan dimulai.

.

Eh? Kenapa harus besok? Apa gunanya mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto, tempat Akashi tinggal?

Itu cuma alasan Author supaya bisa men-TBC-kan chapter sebelumnya. Ehehe.

"Aka-chin kita latihan sekarang saja."

"Benar-ssu... Terlalu menghabiskan waktu—dan ongkos pulang pergi—untuk menunggu besok."

"Kita harus menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk mengisi formulir yang hanya memakan waktu 30 menit? Sekalian saja latihan di sini-nodayo."

Akashi bingung, darimana semangat budaknya—ehem, rekannya dulu waktu SMP, untuk berlatih menyanyi, menari, dan berakting datang?

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Dari menyanyi, oke? Pertama, Ryouta." Akashi memberi perintah kepada Kise, dan dibalas dengan tatapan madesu.

"Akashi-cchi, kenapa selalu aku-ssu…?" Kise memeluk Akashi. Gunting merah Akashi mengelus pipi porselen Kise, membuat Kise merinding. Mewakili sang pemilik, gunting itu seolah berbicara 'pergilah-dari-tuanku-atau-kau-akan-kucium'.

"Kupikir kau yang seorang model, sudah mendapat pengalaman dari teman se-agensimu penyanyi atau yang lainnya." Bisik Akashi seduktif, masih dengan gunting yang menelusuri wajah si model yang siap menancap kapan saja. Kise makin merinding.

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MULAI MENYANYI!"

"Mulailah bernyanyi, Ryouta. Bernyanyilah untukku."

"Tapi… Nyanyi apa?"

Akashi diam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Magnet?"

Semuanya yang ada di sana tercengang. Di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Kise dan Akashi, bukan?

"Eh—baiklah… Langsung reff saja, ya?"

Dakiyosete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii

Machigai nado nain da to omowasete

Mendengar Kise menyanyi penuh penghayatan, Akashi mengikutinya.

KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no…

Tangan mereka saling mengait. Akashi menatap Kise dalam-dalam, begitu pula dengan Kise. Cempreng ditambah lembut, mereka saling menghayati.

"AHEM."

Cih, deheman Aomine benar-benar mengganggu mereka.

Sadar, Akashi mendorong Kise jauh-jauh. Kini ia menatap Kise miris. Yang bersangkutan hanya bingung.

"Kau tak berhak menyanyikan lagu itu bersamaku, Ryouta." Akashi menunduk.

'BUKANNYA KAU YANG TADI TIBA-TIBA MENGIKUTIKU!?' batin Kise begidik.

Semua menatap heran Akashi.

"Aku ingat kau sudah menodai oleh artis kondang Runa Mayat itu. Dan kau masih ingin menodaiku juga!?" Akashi terisak.

"AKASHI-CCHI AKU MASIH PERAWAN-SSU AKU NGGAK PERNAH KENAL SAMA RUNA MAYAT ITU-SSU KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP BEGITU!?"

Akashi berlari ke Midorima, memeluknya erat. "Aku nggak mau, Ryouta, jangan paksa aku!"

Wajahnya… uke sekali. Matanya yang setengah terbuka berair, pipi pucatnya memerah, bibir yang kissable itu mengerucut. Ia terisak di dada Midorima (lagi).

Midorima dengan tsundere-nya mendorong Akashi kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya mau berlama-lama seperti ini sih. "Kenapa kau malah ke aku-nodayo!?"

Akashi menatap Midorima tak percaya. "Jadi kau juga mengkhianatiku…? Shintarou! Kau… lebih memilih Mayuyu daripada aku…" kembali terisak.

"I-INI LUCKY ITEM HARI INI-NODAYO! AKU DIPINJAMI MIYAJI-SENPAI!" Midorima membentak Akashi.

"Daijoubu Sei-chin, aku akan ada untukmu." Kini Akashi ganti memeluk Murasakibara.

Oh, ayolah Akashi. Sebegitu murahkah pelukanmu?

"EHEM UHUK OHOK HOEEK" Aomine kembali berdehem—menghancurkan keadaan. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH!? SERIUSLAH, INI BENAR-BENAR MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU!"

Kini Akashi kembali duduk dengan tenang, menatap Aomine heran. Kenapa bisa Aomine yang terkenal paling malas di timnya dulu dan di Touou sekarang, sekarang benar-benar 'serius'. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Tadi itu latihan akting, Daiki." Jeda, "Latihan improvisasi. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui."

"MASA BODOH, GAK JELAS AH LATIHANNYA. AKU MAU BELI MAJALAH." Aomine keluar dari rumah Akashi. Diikuti Murasakibara yang katanya snack miliknya habis.

"Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita membeli album idol-group KSK48? Sekalian untuk memelajari dance dan lagu mereka untuk ditampilkan di depan juri." Kuroko yang sedari tadi tidak diberi jatah dialog pun akhirnya menyumbangkan ide.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Akashi mengambil jaketnya, dan mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

.

"EEH INI KSK48!? BELI ALBUM YANG INI YUK!" Aomine mengambil sebuah album Heavy Rotation yang sayangnya tidak dinyanyian KSK48. Tapi mereka masih satu nama keluarga produser, kok. Sama-sama Yasushi-nya. Biasa, Author tidak kreatif.

"Itu bukan KSK48, Daiki. Tapi tak apalah, sama-sama 48-nya, mungkin masih satu family. Ayo beli." Akashi juga 'jatuh' oleh cover albumnya. "Nanti kita setel di rumahku."

Kuroko merasa terganggu dengan covernya. "Itu bukan bokep kan?" Tanyanya meyakinkan. Takut menambah dosa jika menontonnya.

"Bukan kok. Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat pulang."

.

Kini makhluk warna-warni itu sudah berada di ruang audio di rumah Akashi. Mereka akan memutar album yang mereka beli tadi.

"Siap…?"

Glek. Semua mengangguk, tegang. Kecuali Aomine yang sudah tak sabar melihat isinya yang pastinya tak kalah 'wah' dengan covernya.

Dan kini video itu terputar. Lagu : Heavy Rotation by kakak iparnya (?) KSK48. Terlihat dari lubang kunci nista itu, sesosok wanita yang sedang membuka ehem ehem uhuk ohok hoek.

Sensor gak modal.

"Kita… akan melakukan itu juga-ssu…?" Kise memojok dan begidik ketakutan, seolah melihat Sadako yang akan keluar dari TVnya. Tidak seperti Aomine yang sudah ngiler melihat layar di depannya.

"A-eh… sepertinya kita harus melakukannya." Akashi yang antara mau dan tak mau melihat layar yang menggoda iman, menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

1, 2, 3, 4! I WANT YOU!—

Akhirnya lagu dimulai, menghilangkan scene berdosa tadi. Kini tampak kurang lebih 10-20 gadis muda sedang menari dan menyanyi. Kemudian kembali beralih ke dalam fan-service nya.

Terpampang, beberapa gadis menggunakan nekomimi dan baju tidur. Ada yang memeluk rekannya sesama perempuan, kemudian ada juga yang menyuapi kue tart dari mulut ke mulut, ada yang berebut makanan, dan yang parah; berciuman, pipi-bibir dan bibir-bibir. Sesama perempuan.

"Aku tak kuat, Aka-chin. Bibirku hanya boleh dicium oleh maiubo-chan dan teman-temannya (baca : makanan)." Murasakibara menutup matanya.

"Akashi, itu keterlaluan-nodayo. Kalau wanita dengan wanita berpelukan sih, wajar. Tapi kita laki-laki!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku mau dicium sama yang itu," Aomine menunjuk seorang gadis F-cup. Mirip Momoi, tetapi berambut coklat.

"Itu bokep, Akashi-kun. Jangan nodai aku," Kuroko terisak. Eh… anda masih polos rupanya, Kuroko.

Akashi yang gemas dengan kelembekan budaknya sebagai seorang lelaki—sekali lagi, mantan rekan setimnya saat SMP—mem-pause Promotional Video nista yang sedari tadi menggoyahkan iman mereka. Minus Aomine.

"Baiklah. Akan kucari Dance Version-nya." Akashi kembali ke menu, mencari versi lain dari PV tadi. "Yak, dapat. Pelajari dance mereka."

Berputar, maju, mundur. Terlihat kompak.

"I want you! I need you! I love you!"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara. Ya, Kise dengan kemampuannya meng-copy gerakan, sedang meniru dance itu. Hanya dengan sekali putar, kini Kise sudah hafal sebagian besar dance-nya.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG TUKANG COPAS, BARU LIHAT SUDAH HAPAL!" Aomine yang iri, melempari Kise dengan remote TV.

"AW—ITTAI-SSU AHOMINE-CCHI! AKU KAN HANYA MENGGUNAKAN KELEBIHANKU!"

Mereka bertengkar. Yang lainnya masih fokus ke layar, mempelajari gerakan dance lagu itu.

"Ah ya, berhubung sudah mulai gelap, kita pelajari reff nya saja dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan, lebih serius daripada hari ini."

Mereka memutar kembali video itu, berulang-ulang pada bagian reff.

"Kuroko-cchi gerakanmu salah,"

"Midorima-cchi kaku sekali~"

"Nee nee Akashi-cchi, kakinya itu seperti ini,"

"Ahomine-cchi~ Berputarnya 270 derajat loh~"

"AKU TAU, KISE! BIARKAN AKU BELAJAR SENDIRI!"

Tingkah Kise yang sok tahu benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : hola minna, chap ini agak bahaya berhubungan dengan ratingnya K+. Enaknya naikin gak ya? Biar lebih PUAS ngerjain kiseki no sedai. Ehehe~

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Berhubung liburan UN SMP sudah habis, mungkin saya akan jarang meng-update FF ini.

Ehem, aku nggak mau nyebarin dosa, tapi aku mau parodiin kiseki no sedai dari video klip heavy rotation itu… jadi siap-siap aja kalo ada shounen ai nya. Ehe. Ehehee. Eheheheheeh~ /apa

Sekian. Maaf kalo tambah garing dan gak jelas. Author sedang ngambek di RL. RnR?


	4. Latihan Kedua

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU. kayaknya chapter ini gak ada humornya sama sekali *pundung di bawah kasur* Hontou ni sumimasen ;x;

RnR?

.

.

"Ohayou."

Hari Rabu atau hari ketiga UN SMA. Maji burger, paling pojok paling gelap paling suram paling misterius. Akashi membuka acara.

"Kuharap kalian sudah hapal dengan gerakannya."

Sunyi. Akashi mendapat rekan-rekannya membatu.

"Hanya reff saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan."

Tak ada perubahan sampai Kuroko kembali dengan milkshake yang baru.

"Kalau tak ada yang protes, ayo kita latihan sekarang." Akashi berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka masih membatu.

"**Ayo latihan.**"

Kemudian semuanya mengikuti Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kita mau latihan di mana?" Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehem. Jadi begini. Kita latihan selama hari libur di rumah salah satu di antara kalian. Aku tak keberatan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo." Akashi menatap rekan-rekannya yang masih bungkam.

"Jadi, siapa yang bersedia rumahnya digunakan untuk latihan? Ryouta, kau bisa?"

Yang disebut namanya tersentak. "Aku lagi…?"

"Kita belum pernah latihan di rumahmu, Ryouta."

"Errr… nggak masalah sih, lagipula rumahku dekat dari sini." Kise mengalah. Kini ia memimpin menuju rumahnya.

.

Ruang tamu rumah Kise begitu luas. Menyingkirkan sofa dan meja saja mereka sudah bisa leluasa menari di sana.

"Nyalakan MP3 nya." Perintah Akashi.

—1, 2, 3, 4!

Lagu Heavy Rotation mengalun.

"Ano, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mendekati mantan kaptennya. "Aku bingung bagian ini…"

Akashi mendekatinya. "Oh, aku juga sempat bingung kok yang ini." Kemudian ia menyalakan video dance version nya di ponsel. "Gangan natteru myuujikku…" kemudian mempraktekkan bagian yang Kuroko tidak mengerti. Kuroko masih menatap bingung.

"Myu-u-ji-k-ku." Akashi memelankan gerakannya. Kuroko dengan susah payah menirunya. Bawah, atas, masuk, keluar—

Ehem. Ini bukan rating M kok.

—membentuk huruf C di kanan.

"Aku bingung. Bagaimana kalian dapat hafal dalam semalam?" Kuroko menatap teman-temannya yang sudah lumayan mahir dengan tatapan lesu.

GREP.

"One, two, three, four." Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan sangat gentle.

"I want you," tangan Akashi mengendalikan gerakan tangan Kuroko.

"I need you," mereka berputar bersama.

"I love you," suara Akashi menggema di telinga Kuroko.

"Atama no naka."

"Gangan natteru myuujikku." Sekilas Kuroko dapat melihat senyum Akashi.

"Heavy rotation…"

Mereka terhenti sesaat. Kemudian Akashi menatap Kuroko, dalam. "Bagaimana, sudah mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Tersirat semburat merah di pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Ada gerakan yang masih bingung?" –masih menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko tak ingin merepotkan Akashi lebih dari ini, jadi ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

…

Aomine berhenti latihan, membisikkan sesuatu ke Kise. "Oi Kise, sepertinya Akashi menatap Tetsu sedari tadi."

"Ehh, Akashi-cchi kan sedang mengajari Kuroko-cchi… memang kenapa?"

"… kalau begitu ajari aku juga,"

Modus.

"Aomine-cchi kan sudah bisa!"

"Aku bingung gerakan kakinya."

"Bagaimana caraku mengajarkannya-ssu?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Baiklah-ssu… eto…" Kemudian kaki Kise bergerak. Berputar, kiri-kanan, melompat.

"Aku nggak ngerti."

"Kalau begitu belajarlah sendiri."

…

"Mido-chin kau terlalu kaku," Murasakibara diam menatap Midorima yang… begitulah.

"Sudah dari sananya aku kaku, Murasakibara." Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan padangan.

BRUK.

Murasakibara mendorong Midorima hingga tersungkur di lantai dengan indahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus latihan agar bisa lebih lentur,"

Murasakibara menindihi Midorima. "Minggir kau, monster."

"Sekarang, sit up."

"Yang benar saja—"

"Nanti Aka-chin bisa memarahimu jika tak becus. Sekarang, sit up."

Mau tak mau Midorima menurutinya.

"Sekarang… buka kakimu."

"UNTUK APA!?"

"Agar kau lebih lentur, Mido-chin. Kemudian cium lututmu."

Dengan susah payah, Midorima mencium lututnya.

.

"Kalian boleh istirahat."

Kemudian semuanya langsung jatuh terlentang di lantai yang dingin. Kise membawakan lemon tea dan cemilan.

Midorima mendapatkan telepon.

"Akashi. Aku lolos pendaftaran. Katanya, besok Sabtu untuk seluruh peserta yang lolos, disuruh ke teater KSK48 di Ikebukuro jam 10 pagi."

Diikuti Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Aku juga lolos!" "Aku juga."

Akashi mengecek ponselnya yang tak mendapat satupun telepon maupun e-mail. Ia membatu.

"Aka-chin daijoubu?"

DRRRRT DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Akashi bergetar. Telepon masuk.

"… aku juga diterima."

Sunyi. Entah harus sedih atau senang, batin mereka.

"Kalau kita sudah lolos, berarti kita juga sudah selesai dengan semua ini." Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya dan menenggak lemon tea nya.

Semuanya mengangguk, menyetujui Aomine.

"Lalu untuk apa kita mendaftarkan diri mengikuti Audisi KSK48 jika kita tak mengikuti sesi selanjutnya? Apa tujuanmu mengikuti audisi ini?"

'Kami dipaksa,' batin mereka. Tapi mereka tak mau menyakiti hati Akashi sehingga mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

"Masih ingin melanjutkannya?"

Mereka mengangguk.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n : hola.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Saya paling lemah bikin humor. Beneran, chap ini gak ada yang lucu. Lebih ke kelam bahkan. Hontou ni gomenasai minna *nangis*

Kemarin ada yang minta AkaKuro, saya berikan di sini. Maaf kalo jelek. Sumpah. Kayaknya saya mulai kena WB. Huweeeee

Silakan RnR, tapi jangan flame ya.


	5. Audisi

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, humor garing. Sangat. Abal. Dan. Gak. Jelas.

RnR?

.

.

"Kuroko sudah tiga hari tidak ikut latihan. Coach, apa dia masih sakit?" Kagami mulai mencemaskan keberadaan bayangannya yang tak ada kabar sejak ditelepon Akashi.

"Dia tak pernah mengirimiku e-mail lagi sejak hari Senin. Pasti dia sibuk," Riko menyeringai—Eh? "Baiklah, kita latihan sendiri saja!"

"Tapi belakangan ini banyak senpai dan anak kelas satu yang tak ikut berlatih juga—"

"Ano, aku disini."

"A—"

"Doumo. Ohisashiburi desu."

"BISA GAK MUNCULNYA BIASA-BIASA AJA!?"

Ah, keseharian yang Kagami rindukan.

Dan Riko kembali menyeringai.

-skip time-

Latihan tim Seirin hari ini sudah selesai. Kini tinggal Riko dan Kagami berdua di lapangan.

"Nee Kagami-kun."

Kagami yang tengah mengepel lapangan indoor terhenti sesaat. "Ada apa, Coach?"

Riko melipat tangannya, "Ini perintah. Datanglah ke tempat seleksi audisi KSK48 di Ikebukuro pukul 10 pagi."

"Eh…?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

.

.

[Sabtu, tanggal bulan tahun disamarkan, lokasi : tempat audisi KSK48 36th generation—Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Jepang. Pukul 10.00]

"Nee, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menyikut sohib lamanya. Aomine menoleh.

"Ternyata banyak pria yang lolos audisi ini, dan aku merasa familiar dengan wajah mereka." Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milkshake nya sambil menelusuri peserta yang lolos di ruang tunggu itu.

"Eh… itu kayak Imayoshi. Sakurai juga." Aomine menyebut satu per satu rekannya di Touou. "Oi Kise, bukankah itu kaptenmu?"

Kise mencari sosok yang dikata Aomine mirip Kasamatsu.

Ah, ketemu!

"SENPAIII~ KASAMATSU-SENPAIII"

Kise melambaikan tangannya ke sosok 'Kasamatsu-senpai' itu. Gawat. 'Kasamatsu-senpai' itu memelototi gerombolan warna-warni di seberangnya.

"KISE!?"

"EEEH BENERAN KASAMATSU-SENPAI YAAA SENPAI NGAPAIN DI SINI?"

"LAH KAMU NGAPAIN DI SINI SAMA KISEKI NO SEDAI YANG LAINNYA!?"

"KITA—" Akashi mengunci mulut Kise, agar tak keluar ocehan berbahaya lagi darinya.

Kemudian pintu keluar ruang audisi pun terbuka—

"—Hyuuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai?" Kuroko melotot tak percaya.

"KUROKO!?" Mereka terjatuh. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

"Senpai-tachi juga baru saja keluar dari ruang audisi, sedang apa?"

Sunyi. Hyuuga Junpei, kapten klub basket pria Seirin, dan Kiyoshi Teppei, ace Seirin, sudah hilang dari pandangan Kuroko.

"NOMOR PESERTA 180004."

Akashi pamit kepada teman-temannya. "Doakan aku ya,"

"Semangat, Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin/Akashi-cchi!"

.

[AKASHI MEMASUKI RUANGAN]

"Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite, Akashi Seijuurou desu. 16-sai desu." Akashi membungkuk, memperkenalkan diri kepada tiga juri di hadapannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou… kau anak Kiseki no Sedai ya? Ingin langsung meloloskanmu sih, tapi perlihatkan dulu kemampuanmu!"

Jurinya… sangat familiar. Dari kiri ada Alex, Riko, dan Momoi. Trio cewek di serial Kuroko no Basket.

Dan Akashi pura-pura tidak kenal dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, mulai dari menyanyi dan menari, ya!"

Akashi mulai. Ia menari dengan ehem, anggun. Suaranya juga jernih. Sosoknya sebagai pemimpin yang tegas runtuh seketika. Juri yang menilainya pun sudah menutupi wajah mereka dengan tisu.

"Baik sekali. Kemudian… akting? Kau bisa berpasangan dengan nomer peserta nomer 180015." Momoi yang juga sok-nggak-kenal mantan kaptennya sendiri itu tersenyum manis, mempersilahkan nomer 180015 masuk.

"Tetsuya?"

"Doumo, Akashi-kun."

Riko menyiapkan handy cam pribadinya. "Yak, silakan dimulai aktingnya! Dengan tema seorang gadis biasa yang ditembak oleh ketua OSIS nya!"

"Ditembak?" Akashi mengelus-elus AK-47 yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Bukan ditembak mati, Akashi-kun. Maksud mereka, menyatakan perasaan."

"Oh, oke."

"MULAI!"

Sound effect burung gagak terdengar dari atas, dan seketika pencahayaan menjai oranye—seperti saat senja. Latar berubah sedemikian rupa menjadi seperti halaman sekolah di musim semi.

"Tetsuya, akhirnya kau datang." Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang masih memasang poker-face andalannya.

"Senpai ada perlu apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

'TO THE POINT BANGET' batin para juri.

"Tapi senpai kan ketua OSIS, sedangkan aku hanya murid biasa."

"Itu bukan masalah, Tetsuya." Kemudian Akashi mencium tangan Kuroko. "Jadilah pacarku." Membuat Kuroko terpana. Semburat merah di pipi pucat Kuroko terlalu nyata.

JEPRET

"Meski langsung ke inti, kalian menghayati sekali peran kalian, ya~" komentar Riko sambil menutup handy cam-nya.

.

"SELANJUTNYA, 180007!"

[AKASHI KELUAR, KISE MASUK]

"Kise Ryouta, 16, anak Kaijou paling kece yang kemarin baru masuk majalah lagi ini akan menghibur para juri—MOMOI-CCHII!?" perkenalannya mendadak hancur ketika mendapati cewek berambut panjang pink melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Tersangka pembuat video parno dengan Runa Mayat itu, ya?" goda Momoi.

"Langsung dimulai saja-ssu." Kise sudah stress mendapat tuduhan seperti itu terus.

"Silakan~ Menari atau menyanyi dulu?"

"Nyanyi! Aku punya lagu solo, lho!" Promosi detected. "Sharara Goes On!"

Para juri facepalm.

"K-I-S-E, Shara-rara!"

"Cukup. Sekarang menari." Putus Riko. "Ehh hidoi-ssu aku kan belum selesai-ssu!"

Kise langsung menari dengan lincah. Ia masuk perfect copy dan membuat juri terpukau. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Baiklah, peserta selanjutnya!"

"EHH CEPET BANGET AKU BELUM NGAPA-NGAPAIN LHOOO"

.

[Aomine masuk ruangan test audisi]

"Ng… Aomine Daiki, 16." Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malas.

"Aku sudah tau~"

"Are—SATSUKI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" Aomine terperanjat, kulitnya yang eksotis berubah menjadi seputih susu.

"Nah, silakan dimulai dari menyanyi." Alex mempersilakan.

"PHUH— Dai-chan menyanyi…?" Momoi menahan tawa nistanya agar tak meledak.

Kemudian Aomine menyanyikan lagu favoritnya sejak mengenal KSK48 dan saudara-saudaranya. Err… Aitakatta?

"Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes! Kimi ni…"

Mereka mati-matian menahan tawa. Aomine Daiki, dikenal sebagai ace Kiseki no Sedai dan Touou, dengan centilnya menari dan menyanyi seperti itu…?

"Tunggu pengumuman selanjutnya, Dai-chan. Hmph—"

"DIAM KAU, SATSUKI"

.

[Midorima dan Murasakibara memasuki ruang audisi]

"Midorima Shintarou. 16. Cancer sepertiku berada di urutan ke 3 hari ini. Lucky item hari ini : kacamata."

"Murasakibara Atsushi, 16."

Para juri bersyukur mendapat peserta yang akhirnya normal. "Yak, silakan dimulai."

Midorima dan Murasakibara mengambil ancang-ancang. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan…

"I want you, I need you, I love you, atama no naka-"

Heavy Rotation. Hasilnya, sedikit di atas rata-rata. Plok plok plok. Para juri bertepuk tangan.

"Kemudian, keahlian kalian?"

"Melempar sesuatu dengan tepat dari jarak manapun."

"Memakan permen karet dan pocky sekaligus."

Benar-benar normal.

.

WAKTUNYA PENGUMUMAN.

Semua audien mulai greget saat ketiga juri nista itu naik ke atas panggung.

'Jika kami diterima, kami harus serius ke KSK48 ini. Entah bisa bermain basket lagi atau tidak…'

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : hola. Saya lagi kena WB buat fanfic ini. Jujur, waktu baca ulang dari FFn, ini… sangat abal dan gak jelas. pingin banget nge-delete fanfic ini u *salahemoticon

sepertinya nanti di KSK48 anggotanya nggak cuma anak GoM deh. Ini kenapa ada kasamatsu, hyuuga dan kiyoshi keluar dari ruang audisi coba :v

Tunggu saja chapter depan, nanti juga bakalan lebih jelas kok~

Dan juga **suatu hari** saya akan menguak alasan sebenarnya Akashi menyuruh mantan anak buahnya mengikuti audisi gaje ini~ /dibuang

aih sepertinya saya mulai banyak bacot deh , jadi… buat yang udah mau repot-repot baca, review, follow dan fav, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *menggelinding*

RnR?


	6. Pengumuman

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, gak jelas.

RnR ? don't flame please

.

.

Para juri nista sudah maju ke depan panggung membawa lembar penilaian. Seluruh peserta yang hampir semuanya berkelamin jantan sudah berharap-harap cemas. Delapan puluh persen dari mereka berharap agar tidak lolos audisi, dan Aomine dkk termasuk golongan ini.

"Konnichiwa! Sebelum mengumumkan hasil audisi, kami para juri akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Semua peserta pasang muka you-don't-say.

"Dari kiri, wanita kecil di sana, Aida Riko. Kemudian kakak bule di tengah ini Alexandra Garcia. Dan saya yang unyu-unyu pacarnya Tetsu, Momoi Satsuki!"

Riko sudah menyiapkan kari spesialnya untuk Momoi. Sedangkan Kuroko yang tadi disebut hanya bisa pundung di dada Aomine.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Nomer peserta 810000 sampai dengan 810020 silakan maju ke depan."

Kemudian majulah anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai, ehem, Imayoshi Soichi, Ryo Sakurai, Himuro Tatsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, dan Liu Wei.

"… peserta yang lain ke mana?" Momoi mengabsen satu persatu audien yang sudah maju di atas panggung.

"Hilang."

"Sumimasen! Ini salahku karena tidak mengawasi mereka!"

"Berhentilah minta maaf atau aku akan melemparmu dengan nanas!"

"Wah, kita bertemu di panggung yang sama, ya~"

"Diam kau, Liu."

"…!?"

"!?"

Rusuh seketika.

Riko menepuk tangannya, "Semuanya, harap tenang. Sekarang, peserta nomer 810004, 810010, 810017, silakan maju."

Akashi, Imayoshi, dan Kasamatsu maju. Entah kebetulan, disengaja, atau apapun itu.

"Jadi… untuk yang tidak maju," jeda, "Kalian lolos."

Isak tangis menggema di panggung. Tangis menderita, tepatnya. 'KENAPA KAMI LOLOS!?'

"Untuk yang tidak maju, diam di situ ya~"

Kapten Rakuzan, Touou dan Kaijou itu bungkam.

"Kemudian nomer 810021 sampai 810050, silakan maju ke depan!"

Tap, tap, tap. Hyuuga Junpei, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kiyoshi Teppei, Okamura Kenichi, dan Haizaki Shougo pun maju.

"Jaa…" kembali jeda. "Nomer 810031, 810050 dan 810049 silakan maju!"

Hyuuga, Haizaki dan Okamura maju.

"Untuk yang tidak maju, kalian lolos!"

Kembali facepalm.

"Terakhir, untuk semua yang belum maju…"

Dag dig dug. Semuanya yang belum maju pasang tampang i-don't-care padahal di hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka sudah berharap-harap cemas agar TIDAK LOLOS.

"Kalian semua lolos."

Oke, nggak mungkin anak basket dari sekolah terkenal yang berhasil masuk Winter Cup itu bakal nangis meraung-raung seperti audien J*T48 generasi dua yang menangis bahagia karena lolos.

.

Dan tertinggal Akashi, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Hyuuga, Okamura, dan Haizaki menatap galau audien lainnya dari atas panggung. Ya, mereka masih ditahan di sana oleh para juri nista itu, ingat?

"Semuanya, harap tenang! Masih tersisa enam audien yang kami tahan di atas panggung. Bagaimana nasib mereka, apakah lolos atau berhenti sampai di sini saja?" Giliran Alex memanas-manasi mereka yang masih bungkam di panggung.

"810050, silakan mundur."

"Cih," umpat Haizaki kemudian mundur.

Sunyi seketika.

"Untuk kalian yang tidak pindah." Momoi tersenyum nista. "Kalian… LOLOS."

Ya, para kapten itu dikerjai oleh para juri nista tersebut. Mereka ingin melihat wajah kapten mereka berharap-harap cemas atau bahkan menangis, tapi mereka tak mendapatkannya.

Dan dengan tampang penuh kemenangan (padahal saat di atas panggung mereka hampir menumpahkan air mata karena cemas, meski mata mereka tetap menatap tajam ke depan), mereka turun dari atas panggung. Meninggalkan Haizaki yang sudah memasang tampang premannya.

"Kau mengerjaiku kan, Momoi Satsuki?"

"Nggak kok," Momoi tersenyum centil. "Kami mewakili agensi KSK48 meloloskanmu dengan syarat, kembalikan rambutmu seperti saat di SMP."

Haizaki sujud syukur di atas panggung dan langsung cabut ke salon.

.

"Nee Akashi-cchi…" Kise memanggil ex-captainnya itu. "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali dengan audisi ini-ssu?"

Akashi bungkam.

"Aku tak akan mengikuti test selanjutnya jika kau tak memberitahu kami."

Kemudian kapten Rakuzan itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : nyahoo ini chapter gak ada apa-apanya sama sekali, emang dari awal saya mau ngelolosin mereka semua dan senpai-senpai mereka di SMA. Tapi karena malas melanda, saya gak sebutin satu-satu.

Ini saya pake referensi dari audisi JKT48 gen 2 yang diputer di TV dan teman saya yang sempet lolos dan ke Jakarta beberapa bulan lalu ehehe

Saa, maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu (si author gak tau caranya), dan terima kasih mau baca =w= RnR? Chapter depan mau saya gregetin buat latihan-latihan mereka =u=


	7. Chapter 7

"Nee Akashi-cchi…" Kise memanggil ex-captainnya itu. "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali dengan audisi ini-ssu?"

Akashi bungkam.

"Aku tak akan mengikuti test selanjutnya jika kau tak memberitahu kami."

Kemudian kapten Rakuzan itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

.

.

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

KISEKI48 © Fujoayachan

AKB48 dan sister-nya © Yasushi Akimoto

Warining, : OOC, Typo(s), AU, makin lama makin gak jelas.

Info : saya mengambil beberapa lagu dari AKB48 untuk diparodikan oleh kiseki no sedai dan senpai-senpai mereka. Untuk kedepannya, saya menggunakan kata 'kakak' dari KSK48 sebagai pengganti 'AKB48'.

RnR?

.

.

[satu bulan yang lalu, mansion keluarga Akashi]

"Seijuurou-kun, ayah tak bisa memanjakanmu terus menerus seperti ini. Kau sudah berumur 16, dan ayah pikir itu usia yang sudah cukup produktif untuk bekerja." Presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan terkenal berstandar internasional itu berargumen kepada anaknya.

"Aku tak keberatan, yah. Tapi kenapa mendadak?" Sang Tuan Muda meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Ia memperhatikan Ayahnya yang terlihat susah.

"Ayah hanya ingin kau mandiri, Seijuurou-kun. Ayah bersedia menyewakanmu apartemen di Tokyo untuk bekerja dan memindahkan sekolahmu, tapi ayah hanya akan membiayaimu selama tiga bulan. Selanjutnya kau yang mengurus sendiri."

Jeda beberapa saat agar Seijuurou mengerti.

"… dan ini juga keinginan ibumu. Bekerjalah, apapun itu selama kegiatan itu halal."

Dalam hati, Seijuurou belum ingin meninggalkan rekan-rekan basketnya di Rakuzan yang terletak begitu jauh dari Tokyo. Tapi apa daya, seorang anak yang baik tak boleh membantah perintah orangtuanya—meski anak itu adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene seorang kapten yang kejam—ralat, tegas.

"Aku bersedia, yah. Apapun itu, aku berhak menentukan pekerjaanku, dan dengan siapa aku akan bekerja. Aku akan tetap tinggal di Kyoto, meski akan sering bolak-balik ke Tokyo."

Dan malam itu Seijuurou langsung menyelam ke dalam dunia maya, mencari informasi pekerjaan yang menurutnya menantang.

"Ah, find it."

Kemudian ia mencari informasi tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan jika bergabung dengan agensi itu.

"Pekerjaan seperti ini mungkin juga bagus untuk mereka. Pekerjaan yang penuh keringat dan air mata."

.

[Ruang klub basket pria, SMU Rakuzan, Kyoto, Jepang, seminggu sebelum Ujian Nasional]

((Bagi yang mersa dirinya seorang lelaki sejati. Ikutilah audisi KISEKI48 36th Generation. Pendaftaran audisi ditutup dua minggu lagi. Ini bagus untuk kalian yang ingin menjadi pebasket profesional.

NB : Tertawa membaca perintah ini, nyawa melayang.

-Kapten klub basket pria, Akashi Seijuurou))

.

.

Masih hening meski Akashi sudah selesai bercerita.

"Jadi itu salah satu sebabnya banyak senpai kita di babak penyisihan audisi itu-nodayo? Bahkan tadi aku bertemu Takao." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku hanya menyuruh anggota klub basket Rakuzan, tapi semakin banyak yang ikut semakin baik, bukan?"

"Kau bisa mengikuti audisi itu sendiri, Akashi-kun, tak usah melibatkan kami."

Akashi tak berkutik setelah dikomentari salah seorang rekannya yang terkenal selalu menurutinya.

"Ah, maaf, Akashi-kun—"

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya. Aku mengerti kau tak suka," jeda, "Ini akan mengisi waktu luang kita,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan basket?"

"Kita masih akan mengikuti beberapa turnamen, Daiki, seperti Inter-high besok."

"Kami akan mati dengan latihan basket dan latihan menari-menyanyi dari KSK48-ssu…" Kise menimpali.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Kalian akan tahu setelah menjadi anggota KSK48. Cukup sampai di sini," Akashi berdiri, "Para juri akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

-setelah lembar jadwal ditempel di mading pengumuman teater KSK48 oleh juri-

"KITA AKAN LATIHAN-MENGINAP-SSUU!?" Kise menjerit tak percaya. "Seharian penuh… diisi latihan menari dan menyanyi, dan latihan ini menentukan siapa yang akan lolos ke babak semifinal."

"Minna-san, aku dapat informasi. Kita punya banyak tempat kosong, karena tim senbatsu(1) banyak yang mengundurkan diri tahun ini."

"Berarti kemungkinan kita lolos dan menjadi kenkyuusei(2) KSK48 adalah 9:10-nodayo."

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo bersiap-siap untuk latihan besok. Mumpung beberapa hari ke depan libur golden week."

.

.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!"

Audien yang lolos sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh orang itu membungkuk, memberi salam kepada salah seorang juri yang menjabat sekaligus sebagai koreografer dan pelatih KSK48.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aida Riko desu. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan saya akan membimbing kalian dalam latihan-menginap ini." Pelatih itu memperkenalkan diri, meski beberapa audien sudah kenal sosok dan kepribadiannya. "Sebelumnya, saya akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan salah satu anggota senbatsu yang tersisa. Silakan masuk!"

Pintu itu dibuka oleh… sosok setinggi 190 sentimeter dengan surai merah-kehitaman dan alis yang tergolong abnormal.

"Kagami Taiga desu. Saya satu-satunya senbatsu yang tersisa di KSK48 generasi ke tigapuluh lima."

Anggota senbatsu yang tersisa itu adalah 'cahaya' dari seorang audien yang hadir di sana.

"… Kagami-kun, kau sudah tumbuh besar." Komentar Kuroko dengan nada kebapak-bapakannya yang berhasil merebut perhatian seluruh peserta audien di sana.

"Nggak, bukan gitunya. Bagaimana bisa Kagami menjadi senbatsu KSK48 tanpa pengetahuan kami," Hyuuga menambahi.

PRIIIIIIT

"OKE LATIHAN DIMULAI, SEMUA AYO PEMANASAN!"

.

[hari pertama latihan-menginap dimulai, penyisihan babak semifinal audisi KSK48 36th generation]

.

"Nee Akashi-cchi, latihan ini lebih berat daripada latihan basket yang kau berikan-ssu…" Kise kewalahan karena pemanasan bagi para audien hari ini adalah keliling distrik Ikebukuro sebanyak tiga kali.

"Tempat ini banyak menjual lucky item untuk berbagai jenis zodiak," Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah action-figure Megurine Luka swim-set. "Oh, keren. Besok beli juga, ah." Aomine langsung menimpali.

PROK PROK

"Semuanya, otsukare~ kalian boleh istirahat lima belas menit, lalu kita akan mulai lagi!"

Pemberitahuan Riko tak diindahkan oleh siapapun karena semuanya sudah terkapar di lantai—kecuali Aomine yang asyik memandangi action-figure penuh dosa itu.

.

.

"Nee Aka-chin, sepertinya gerakan dance ini beda dengan apa yang kita pelajari bersama deh." Murasakibara yang sempat galau karena kekasihnya (baca : snack) diambil oleh panitia, menjadi lebih down melihat bentuk dance baru yang lebih rumit daripada Heavy Rotation.

"Oh, sepertinya ini single baru kakak mereka. Pernah suatu hari seorang center lagu ini berkomentar bahwa ini adalah dance tersulit yang pernah mereka pelajari."

Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Akashi hanya bisa jawdrop.

.

.

"INI LATIHAN TERAKHIR UNTUK MALAM INI, JADI SEMANGAT YA!" Riko yang kewalahan berteriak, dilanjutkan oleh Momoi. "Latihan vokal, mulai."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Awalnya terdengar mulus, namun—

"AAAAAAHHHHNNNNNNNNNN"

"EROMINE-CCHI BERHENTI MENGELUARKAN SUARA AMBIGU SEPERTI ITU-SSU!"

"Itu suaramu tadi malam, kau lupa atau tak sadar, eh?"

.

.

"Semuanya, otsukaresamadeshita! Kita lanjutkan besok. Semua audien harus tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh malam, dan bagi yang tidur melebihi jadwal akan mendapat hukuman. Asrama untuk peserta audien berada di utara gedung ini." Momoi memberi arahan.

"Maiubo-chan mana? Aku tak bisa tidur tanpanya," Murasakibara menghampiri Momoi, menagih kekasihnya yang sempat ditahan hampir enam belas jam itu. "Hai, douzo."

Semua peserta audien ramai-ramai menuju asrama tersebut. Pembagian kamarnya juga sudah ditentukan. Untuk nomer peserta 810000 hingga 810025 berada di lantai satu dan nomer peserta 810026 hingga 810050 berada di lantai dua.

Gampangnya, seluruh kohai dari Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen dan Rakuzan berada di lantai satu dan senpai mereka berada di lantai dua.

"SHIN-CHAN KAU JUGA MENGIKUTI AUDISI INI YA? LAMA TAK JUMPA!"

"Oh, Atsushi, lama tak jumpa!"

Mereka pun bertemu dengan partnernya mereka di SMU saat pembagian kamar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tambahan

Senbatsu : member yang sudah terkenal dan berpengalaman. Bisa disebut sebagai tim inti. Biasanya merekalah yang terpilih untuk masuk PV.

Kenkyuusei : member yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran.

Kuis numpang lewat : apa judul lagu yang menurut Mukkun dance-nya lebih rumit daripada heavy rotation? (clue tambahan : lagunya AKB48 yang rilis 2012 kemarin, salah satu centernya berasal dari SKE48) yang disilakan kasih saran untuk pairing buat parodi PV #okeabaikankuisini

a/n : hola, fanfic ini makin lama makin gak jelas dan buruk entah kenapa. Kayaknya karena author terus memaksakan diri meski sudah divonis terkena WB (?)

yosh, tahap anak GoM jadi senbatsu nggak lama-lama amat kok, paling nggak berjarak dua sampai tiga chapter dari chapter ini.

Chapter depan membahas bagaimana bisa anggota tim basket sekolah yang terdapat GoM juga mengikuti audisi tersebut, padahal Akashi hanya menyuruh anggota klub basket Rakuzan untuk mengikutinya; juga bagaimana bisa seorang Kagami Taiga menjadi senbatsu KSK48 tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun (kecuali para juri)

Nee, menurut kalian, alasan Akashi menyuruh GoM ikut audisi terasa membingungkan ya? Maaf saya nggak pintar menjelaskan sesuatu ;x;

Saya tidak keberatan kok jika ada yang menyuruh delete fanfic ini ;w;/

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : chapter ini sangat OOC, gak jelas, keluar alur, dan alay.

RnR?

.

.

[23.42, hari pertama penyisihan latihan-menginap, asrama audien KSK48 generasi 36]

TOK TOK.

Sunyi.

TOK TOK TOK. "Nee Mido-chin, kau dipanggil Aka-chin~"

Seketika itu pula pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok bersurai hijau berbalut piyama kelinci. Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan ngemilnya, mengamati Midorima.

"Ini lucky item untuk Cancer, baka."

.

TOK TOK "Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, kalian dipanggil Aka-chin~"

.

Berkumpullah segerombol makhluk warna-warni di kamar asrama Akashi.

"Konbanwa, maaf mengganggu tidur kalian." Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, oyasumi—" Aomine yang berniat tidur sambil memeluk entah-siapa pun kini membuka mata setelah mendapat satu tendangan di ehem, selangkangannya. "AHOMINE-CCHI JANGAN JADIKAN AKU GULING!" "Sori Kise. Tapi sakit nih." "JANGAN DIPEGANG KAYAK GITU, EROMINE-CCHII!"

Ckris. "Harap tenang, ini tengah malam."

Semuanya sudah duduk rapi di lantai sedangkan Akashi bersila di kasurnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa lagi sampai memanggil malam-malam? Aku ngantuk."

"Aku menemukan ini." Akashi merogoh-rogoh kopernya. "Silakan dipakai."

Krik—

Bahkan jangkrik pun tersedak melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Akashi, tengah malam begini.

"… Akashi-kun daijoubu?" Kuroko meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi mantannya. Mantan kapten maksudnya. "Daijoubu, Tetsuya. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, Akashi-kun. Kenapa Akashi-kun menyuruh kami mengenakan ini?" tanya Kuroko mewakili Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sudah membatu di pojokan sedari tadi.

Akashi menggeleng. Tak bisakah budak mereka berpikir? "Untuk sekarang ini wajar. Kenakan *ckris*"

Mau tak mau, tapi harus.

"Sempit, Aka-chin." "Kalau begitu, kenakan yang ini."

"Uwaaaa Kuroko-cchi kawaii~!" "Sesak, Kise-kun."

"Akashi, paha kita yang berotot terekspos seperti ini nodayo." "Kau akan terbiasa, Shintarou."

.

Semua sudah selesai mengenakan benda nista itu.

"Tetsuya, kau duluan."

"Minna-san konnichiwa, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. 16-sai desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Perasaan berdebar-debar menohok langsung ke dalam hati Kiseki no Sedai (minus Kuroko) ketika melihat pemandangan moe nan unyu di depan mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipercaya selalu datang tak diundang dan pulang tak dijemput itu, pemilik wajah ter-triplek sejagat Kiseki no Sedai, dan pecinta milk shake. Terlihat begitu bersinar menggunakan seifuku putih-merah-hitam kotak-kotak dengan pita mengalungi lehernya dan rok yang lumayan berenda. Bukan cuma itu, rambut icy blue nya yang berantakan karena bangun tidur dihiasi jepit pita dan pin di samping. Dan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum begitu manis meski matanya tetap terlihat datar.

"Coba tambahkan 'kyun' atau 'nyan'."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Kyun!"

Tewas di tempat.

.

"Shintarou, kau berikutnya." Akashi melipat dadanya, bosan memperhatikan kericuhan trio Kuroko-Kise-Aomine. Midorima yang divonis tsundere akut tentu saja menolak keras, "Melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu di depan kalian menghabiskan waktuku-nodayo."

"Kau manis sekali, Shin-chan! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu a la KSK48!"

Hening. Semua menatap sosok tak diundang yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Midorima memerah padam seketika saat dipuji, tentu saja. "T-Takao apa yang kau lakukan di sini-nodayo!?"

"Aku mencarimu karena kau tak ada di kasur, dan kamar ini begitu ramai jadi aku masuk saja." Takao manyun-manyun sambil memeluk guling Midorima. "KEMBALIKAN GULINGKU, BAKAO!"

"*ckris ckris* Cepat mulai. *ckris ckris ckris*" Akashi menjadi murka.

"Midorima Shintarou, 16-sai. Cancer, berada di urutan kesepuluh. Lucky item hari ini adalah ehem, action-figure. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"MIDORIMA-CCHI SEREM-SSUU!" Kise terperanjat saat Midorima memperkenalkan diri dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam setajam gunting keramat Akashi.

"Shintarou, jika kau seperti itu, kau tak akan dapat fans. Hilangkan ke-tsundere-an mu itu untuk sementara. Tersenyum, atau apalah," Akashi menegur Midorima. "Jadi Ryouta, berikan contoh yang benar."

Akhirnya giliran Kise. Ia sejak tadi sudah ingin cepat-cepat maju rasa percaya diri terlalu tinggi.

"Jaa ittekimassu…"

Stand by, and action!

"Minna-cchi konnichiwa, Kise Ryouta-ssu! Basuke to Kuroko-cchi ga suki! Yoroshiku onegaishimassu!"

Kise terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan seifuku yang tak jauh berbeda dengan punya Kuroko. Tangannya membentuk huruf V dan diletakkan di samping pipinya.

"Kise-kun jangan bilang seperti itu," tegur Kuroko datar. Tak peduli, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko erat. "Tapi aku memang suka Kuroko-cchi ssu! Kuroko-cchi imut!"

Aomine hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan lesu. 'Kenapa selalu Tetsu yang dipeluk?'

"Aomine-cchi juga mau kupeluk?"

"JANGAN BACA PIKIRAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU, KISE!"

.  
"Daiki, giliranmu." Akashi menyeringai. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu dengan emperor eyes nya tentang Aomine.

Kami semua juga tahu kok, bagaimana jika Aomine dengan centilnya memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Aka-chin, kudengar Aomine menari Aitakatta di depan juri." Bisik Murasakibara. "Eh, benarkah? Tak mungkin," Akashi kaget. Mereka berdua seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip di depan rumah di pagi hari. Deskripsi yang absurd, memang. Yang digosipkan hanya bisa manyun-manyun gak jelas.

"Silakan, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mendorong Aomine agar ia mau maju. "Yosh, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!" Aomine langsung bersemangat entah kenapa, ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan maju ke hadapan mereka. Ahomine, memangnya kau mau apa?

TOK TOK

Tak ada suara. Semuanya membeku di tempat, kecuali Kise yang sudah memeluk Kuroko dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh duo TakaMido.

TOK TOK TOK. "Tolong buka pintunya. Aku tahu kalian belum tidur."

… suara itu…!?

CKLEK. Pintu pun dibuka paksa oleh sang pengetuk pintu. Aih, seberapa bodohnya sih, anggota Kiseki no Sedai ini? Mengapa di saat genting seperti ini mereka tidak mengunci pintu? –Oke, kecuali anda, Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin tidur, kalian boleh berlatih bersama senbatsu kok. Dan apa-apaan kostum itu?" tegur salah satu penanggung jawab audisi ini, Aida Riko. Akashi sebagai orang yang mengajak mereka, bertanggung jawab menerima hukumannya. Berlatih dengan senbatsu, tidak buruk, 'kan?

Ia juga bisa menguak alasan Kagami menjadi senbatsu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

TBC?

.

Jangan dulu deh =w=

.

.

[00.37, hari kedua penyisihan latihan-menginap, ruang latihan KSK48]

"Konbanwa, maaf mengganggu." Gerombolan bocah warna-warni itu—masih dengan seifuku KSK48 yang terlihat absurd di tubuh mereka—menyapa senior mereka, Kagami Taiga. Mereka nggak sudi memanggil cahaya baru Kuroko yang redup itu dengan sebutan 'senpai' sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada kena semprot tiga juri labil itu. Kagami yang sedang latihan menari pun berhenti dan menyambut mereka. "Oh, tidak kok. Ayo masuk."

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Kagami, ia menyenderkan kepala di bahu cahayanya. "Kagami-kun, kenapa kau menjadi senbatsu KSK48 tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"

Nice, Kuroko.

"Hmm… Coach menyuruhku."

Krik.

Akashi berdiri tandan ia tak puas. Ia mendekati Kagami sambil memutar-mutar guntingnya.

"Sungguh, aku disuruh Coach Riko. Aku sebenarnya juga tak mau menjadi member KSK48 apalagi langsung senbatsu.

Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kuroko. Hampir tiga hari kau tak ikut latihan dan tak bisa kuhubungi. Aku curiga kepada Akashi karena kejadian itu tepat sehari setelah Akashi menghubungimu. Kemudian Coach memberiku petunjuk dimana kau berada, dengan syarat aku harus menjadi senbatsu di sini."

Semua menatap Kagami simpatik.

"Aku menjadi senbatsu di sini karena kau, Kuroko. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dekat denganmu ketika kau sudah menjadi senbatsu sepertiku. Aku yakin tak akan lama." Kagami menatap mata Kuroko dalam, berusaha membaca pikiran lelaki di hadapannya. Semburat merah di wajah Kuroko terlihat samar, ditambah dengan pose duduk seperti seorang gadis remaja labil dan rok berendanya yang sedikit tersibak menampakkan paha putih mulusnya, Kagami ingin memeluk erat bayangannya itu. Kuroko terlalu manis sekarang. Ingat? Semua Kiseki no Sedai masih menggunakan seifuku itu.

"Jadi, hanya karena kau seorang senbatsu seorang diri di sini, kau bisa memonopoli Tetsuya sendiri?" Akashi membuyarkan kegiatan fanboy Kagami dan Kuroko kembali ke dunia. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Akashi—"

Sret. Gunting merah yang sama menggores kembali luka di pipi Kagami. Sang pemilik melotot, menatap tajam manik merah darah Kagami dengan tatapan cemburu. "Tetsuya milikku."

Semuanya hanya bisa bungkam melihat perebutan gadis-ehem, pemuda mungil berambut langit musim panas, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun, harap tenang—"

"Tenang di situ, Tetsuya. Ini urusan antar seme." Akashi menarik kerah Kagami. "Tetsuya milikku, dan ini absolut. Kau tak punya hak untuk menyentuhnya."

"AKASHI-KUN, KAGAMI-KUN, TOLONG BERHENTI!" Kuroko akhirnya bisa melerai kedua pemuda berambut merah itu. "Baiklah. Aku milik Akashi-kun, jadi tolong berhenti. Kita kemari untuk latihan, bukan untuk bertengkar."

Kagami yang mendengar deklarasi Kuroko itu terdiam. 'Aku milik Akashi-kun,' tiga kata yang berhasil menohok hati terdalam Kagami. Sesak sekali rasanya. Ia merasa percuma menjadi senbatsu di sini.

"Kagami-kun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu nanti."

.

.

[08.00, hari kedua penyisihan latihan-menginap, ruang latihan KSK48]

"Minna-san, ohayou. Langsung saja dari pengamatan kami untuk latihan kalian kemarin, kami akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus dan menjadi kenkyuusei KSK48. Delapan orang terbaik akan menemani Kagami-kun menjadi senbatsu." Kemudian Alex membuka lembaran pertama hasil latihan kemarin.

'CEPET BANGET!?'

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Para juri sibuk mengurus hasil penilaian selama audisi.

"Jaa… selamat untuk kalian semua, kalian lulus." Alex menghela nafas heran dan lelah. Ia ingin facepalm tapi tak mau.

"Kenapa kami semua lulus?"

"Yaaa… karena audiennya hanya kalian."

"Oh, baiklah. Yey."

Semuanya senang. Seharusnya.

Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan membuka teater pertama mereka, dan setelah sukses meng-cover lagu dari tetua mereka, mereka bisa menciptakan single dan PV sendiri sebagai KSK48.

.

.

TBC beneran

.

.

a/n : hola minna-san. Maaf kalo update nya lama, lagi WB dan banyak tugas. Mungkin saya akan hiatus sebentar sampai pertengahan Juni karena ada UAS. Maaf ya = u =

jadi, audien selain kiseki no sedai adalah tim inti klub basket Seirin, Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, dan Yosen. Ada uncrowned kings, haizaki shougo, dan nijimura shuuzou nya.

Buat semua, makasih udah baca, review, follow dan favorite ini ya. Maaf kalau review nya nggak saya bales, karena masih bingung gimana caranya ngebales review hehe. Tunggu chapter depan untuk ngerjain kiseki no sedai dan kawan-kawan, ada pairing shounen-ai nya loh. Rating saya naikin jadi T biar puas eheh =w=/ Minta kritik dan sarannya yah, cabenya satu aja jangan pedes-pedes


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU. Gak ada humor nya sama sekali. Awas adegan kekerasan. Akashi jadi maso di sini yey

"((…))" itu bisik-bisik.

[[…]] itu lagu.

RnR?

.

.

Selang beberapa hari setelah pengumuman member siapa saja yang lolos dalam KSK48 generasi ketigapuluh enam, latihan rutin KSK48 dimulai. Jadwal mereka pun cukup padat. Seminggu lima kali, dari pukul lima sore hingga sepuluh malam. Bagi mereka yang berada di luar Tokyo, pihak KSK48 menyediakan fasilitas asrama sehingga mereka bisa datang latihan tepat waktu. Namun sepertinya para member lebih memilih tetap berada di daerahnya masing-masing.

[ruang latihan KSK48]

"Jadi… di mana koreografer kita?"

"Mereka ada urusan. Untuk sementara, kita akan belajar melalui CD materi yang sudah diberikan. Aku diberi amanah mengawasi kalian *ckris*. Jadi, ayo kita mulai pemanasan."

Semua pun mulai pemanasan.

"A-Akashi-kun…" gumam Kuroko ketika mendapati kakinya diduduki Akashi.

"Sekarang kau bisa sit up dengan benar." Jelas Akashi. Jika Kuroko sit up dengan benar sementara Akashi berada di pahanya, ketika ia bangkit wajahnya pasti mengenai wajah Akashi. 'Akashi-cchi modus,' batin Kise iri.

"Permisi, Akashi apa kau tak melakukan pemanasan? Kuroko pasti bisa sit up sendiri." Sebuah suara dari belakang Akashi menyapa mereka, Kagami Taiga berdiri di situ. "Jadi, tolong menyingkir dari sana." Ia tersenyum masam.

Akhirnya Akashi beranjak dari paha Kuroko. "Hai, hai, **senpai**." Ia menyingkir dan mendekati Kise. "Ryouta, punggungmu kurang lurus." "GHAAAAH ITTAI AKASHI-CCHII ITTAII!" "Kalau pemanasanmu saja salah, kau bisa terkilir saat latihan nanti." "A-AKU MENGERTI AKASHI-CCHI DAREKA TASUKETEEE"

Semua member di sana kicep melihat aura ungu kehitaman dari arah Akashi yang tengah 'mengoreksi' pemanasan Kise. "A-aku tak menyangka Akashi bisa se-cemburu itu—" CKRIS.

"Kemudian, lari keliling gedung ini dua puluh kali dengan benar." Ckris ckris ckris. Kecemburuan Akashi benar-benar mengerikan.

Kuroko menatap member sekitar, merasa kasihan. "Kagami-kun, kurasa itu berlebihan. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf," Kemudian ia melanjutkan pemanasannya, merenggangkan otot. Kagami yang ditegur pun bungkam, sibuk dengan pemanasannya. "Kagami-kun?"

"Itu bukan salahku, Kuroko." Kagami beranjak dan menjauhi Kuroko. "Aku mau beli minum. Kau mau titip?" CKRIS. "Baiklah aku akan pemanasan di sana."

Pemanasan sejauh ini tak ada sesuatu yang aneh selain keadaan Akashi yang sedikit… labil?

"Pemanasannya cukup sampai di sini. Semuanya sudah cukup baik. Jadi… ayo mulai latihan menarinya." Akashi membuka lembaran yang tadi diberikan oleh trio juri labil yang merangkap sebagai pengurus KSK48. "Hmm…"

"Ano, sumimasen, lagu pertama kami apa?" si jamur minta maaf dari Touou memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Akashi masih membolak-balikkan lembaran itu dengan wajah madesu.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ini terlalu mudah. Kurasa kalian sudah hafal dengan Heavy Rotation dan Aitakatta,'kan?" ia menutup lembaran kertas itu. "Di sini juga sudah dibagi bagian dance dan vokalnya, duapuluh member terpilih untuk Aitakatta dan sepuluh member untuk Heavy Rotation. Akan kubacakan."

Semua duduk manis. Tangan ke atas, tangan ke samping, tangan ke depan, dilipat yang rapi—salah.

"Untuk lagu Heavy Rotation, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah center lagu ini. Di bagian depan, ada Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Midorima Shintarou. Bagian belakang ada Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kazunari Takao, dan Kagami Taiga."

"Center? Tapi aku kan pemain bayangan-" "Tolong, untuk hari ini saja, jangan berlagak bodoh, Tetsuya."

"Huwaaaa Kuroko-cchi omedetou, secepat ini sudah mendapat posisi center!" Kise memeluk Kuroko, "Semoga dalam musik video ini kita bisa berpartner-ssu!"

Kuroko benar-benar bingung. "Setahuku center itu-" "Center kali ini bertugas sebagai inti dari lagu itu, Tetsuya."

Awawawawa, suasana meramai.

CKRIS. "Jadi, ayo mulai latihan. Dan oh ya, untuk yang tidak terpilih, kalian bisa berlatih Aitakatta."

.

Jarum jam kini berada di dekat angka sembilan. Suara decit sepatu dan desahan berat – tanpa suara pantulan bola – menggema dari ruang latihan. Terkadang dentuman keras juga terdengar dan teriakan sendu juga beriringan.

Oh ya, tak lupa suara gunting rumput ikut menghiasi 'indah'nya malam. Cekris cekris cekris, atau jleb jleb jleb, terkadang crot crot crot juga.

"Ryouta, ikuti irama.*cekris cekris cekris cekris*" Akashi menusuk punggung Kise dari belakang. "GYAAAAH GOMENASAI AKASHI-CCHIII!"

"Shintarou, jangan terlalu kaku." SRET "I-ITTAI-NODAYO, BAKA!" "Kau bilang apa? *cekris*"

"Ahomine Daiki." Akashi berhenti sejenak di depan Aomine sambil memutar guntingnya, tersenyum geli. "Jangan terlalu ekspresif, gerakanmu berlebihan." Akashi menutup wajah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tetsuya, kau center lagu ini, artinya kau harus lebih menyolok dari yang lain. Mau kuajarkan bagaimana bisa bersinar di stage? Datanglah ke kamarku nanti malam." Akashi menyeringai, penuh makna. Sedangkan Kise menangis karena keperawanan uke-nya akan hilang direbut rekannya. Ehem.

PLOK PLOK PLOK. "Oke, ini yang terakhir. Jika masih ada yang salah, *ckris ckris ckris ckris*"

Bagaimanapun, pasti akan ada korban berjatuhan.

"Akashi, keras sekali kau hari ini." Akhirnya Kagami membuka mulut.

"Diam. Lakukan yang terbaik, dan latihan hari ini berakhir. *ckris*" Akashi memutar kembali lagunya. "Semuanya, ambil posisi."

[[… gangan natteru myuujikku, heavy rotation—]]

BRUK!

Kuroko jatuh saat mencoba melompat di bagian intro. Kakinya terkilir. "Kuroko-cchi daijoubu!?" Dan tak dijawab oleh Kuroko.

"… Kuroko hanya pingsan, mungkin kelelahan. Kakinya sedikit terkilir. Akan segera kubawa ke klinik-nodayo." Midorima menggendong Kuroko menuju klinik asrama. BLAM.

Semua menatap Akashi.

"Hafalkan dance kalian di rumah." Akashi beranjak menuju pintu keluar sebelum—

BUKK

Bruk. Ia terpental dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri karena pukulan Kagami yang tergolong sangat kuat dan kencang. Darah hangat melintasi pelipisnya. "Ukh—"

"Apa ini yang kausebut dengan tanggung jawab, ketika center dari lagu ini jatuh?"

SRET—JDUAKK

Akashi yang masih tergeletak di lantai, menendang kaki Kagami yang membuat Kagami kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut terjatuh. Di atas Akashi. Okesip, posisi ambigu antar rival.

"Jadi, membuat Kenkyuusei terluka itu pekerjaan seorang Senbatsu?" Akashi menarik kerah Kagami, menatap tajam manik merah darahnya. ((Dan, hei, hampir tak ada jarak di antara kalian!)) "Menyingkir dari hadapanku, alis labil."

"Cih." Akhirnya Kagami beranjak, kembali ke posisi awalnya. Dari pantulan cermin tempat mereka – member KSK48 – berlatih, Kagami bisa melihat tatapan nanar anggota lainnya yang ditujukan pada Akashi. Murasakibara mendekati Akashi, membawa kotak P3K kemudian mengobati luka di kening yang diciptakan Kagami tadi. Keheningan tercipta hingga Murasakibara membereskan kotak P3K – selesai mengobati Akashi.

"Aka-chin daijoubu? Aka-chin sedang PMS?" Pertanyaan absurd terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sang center Yosen. Akashi ingin facepalm, tapi dengan rasa gengsinya yang tinggi ia pun meninggalkan Murasakibara dan lainnya, keluar dari ruang latihan dan menuju lapangan kecil dengan satu ring basket yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Oh ya, nggak bawa bola." Akhirnya Akashi facepalm juga dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Merasa tak ada kegiatan, ia memasang earphone dan memutar MP3 nya.

[[Itsumo kiiteta, favorite song—]]

Posisi ini, seharusnya ia maju dan menemani Kuroko berada di posisi paling depan. Namun tak ada siapapun yang harus ditemaninya. Ia sendirian. "Ukh-"

"Akashi-kun kenapa di sini?"

Baru saja disinggung, orangnya sudah datang. Malam-malam begini. Serem.

"Ukh—Tetsuya, tolong jangan mengagetkanku. Bukankah kau ada di klinik?" Akashi merinding, jujur sekarang ia ingin melakukan harlem shake atau semacamnya itu karena kebiasaan Kuroko yang suka datang tiba-tiba. Jangan-jangan ini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli, nahlo.

"Maaf, aku melihat Akashi-kun sendirian di sini dari jendela klinik, jadi aku mau menemanimu." Jelas Kuroko. "Kenapa Akashi-kun nggak latihan di dalam bersama yang lain?"

Akashi tak ingin membahas hal ini. "Daripada itu, apa kau sudah sembuh? Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa ijin untuk istirahat, Tetsuya."

"Daijoubu desu. Ayo kembali ke ruang latihan,"

.

"…"

"Akashi-kun, semuanya ke mana?"

"… entahlah."

"Tapi Akashi-kun kan bertanggung jawab atas lagu pertama ini—"

"Besok aku akan mengetes mereka. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

.

.

[keesokan harinya, ruang latihan, seluruh member KSK48 generasi 36]

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hari ini aku akan menguji sejauh mana kalian hapal dance lagu ini. Kemudian pukul empat sore nanti ada rekaman untuk lagu ini." Akashi menutup flip ponselnya. "Pertama, member untuk lagu Heavy Rotation, maju. Reo, tolong awasi kami." "Hai, hai, Aka-chan~"

Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro dan Kagami, pun maju, Akashi mengatur posisi. Kuroko berada paling depan. Di belakang Kuroko, berturut-turut dari kanan ada Aomine, Kise, Akashi, dan Midorima. Di belakang ada senbatsu, Kagami bersama Himuro dan Murasakibara bersama Takao.

(("Oi, kenapa aku harus bersama Murasakibara? Aku mau sama Shin-chan~! Pokoknya tukar!" "*ckris* Ini hanya untuk dance nya saja. Nanti di PV kau bisa bersama 'Shin-chan'mu itu."))

Musik diputar.

[[gangan natteru myuujikku, heavy rotation!]]

Di posisi depan, Kuroko sudah sedikit lebih baik dalam gerakan, hanya butuh sedikit sesuatu agar ia bersinar dari yang lain. Aomine sudah bisa mengikuti ritme sehingga ia tak terlalu berantakan. Kise sudah sempurna, hanya saja ia terlalu menyolok sehingga terlihat seperti center, seperti ingin merebut posisi Kuroko. Midorima sudah sedikit lentur, ia hanya butuh aura kebahagiaan (?).

Di posisi belakang, Murasakibara terlihat ogah-ogahan namun teratur, bersama dengan Takao yang mencoba tersenyum tulus di samping maniak snack itu. Kemudian, duo Kagami-Himuro dengan senyuman 'kyuuuun~' (?) siap membius para fangirl (?) di luar sana. You know lah, senyum anak ST*RISH. Ya, ya seperti itu, hanya saja lagu yang dibawa KagaHimu lebih feminin dan fuwafuwa (?).

Sedang Akashi? Di mana bocah satu itu?

[[-heavy rotation!]]

[[itsumo kiiteta, favorite song—]]

"((Akashi-cchi, maju!))"

"((Gomen—)) Ano kyoku no you ni… Zutto kurikaeshite—"

"((Akashi-cchi giliranku maju—)) Ni juu yon no jikan…"

BRUKK

…

[[….heavy rotation…]]

Musik selesai.

"—ukh…"

Akashi tertimpa Kise.

"…!? Go-gomen Akashi-cchi! Kau tidak segera mundur tadi, jadi—"

"Tolong diulang,"

"Akashi-kun kalau tidak enak badan bisa istirahat dulu kok,"

"Kita lakukan sekarang karena tak ada waktu lagi. Nanti sore kita sudah rekaman. Reo, putar lagi lagunya." "Eh?" "Ini perintah."

[[-I love you, atama no naka-]] BRUKK

"Sekali lagi,"

[[-heavy rotation…]] BRAKK

Siiiiiiiiing.

Lagi-lagi hening. "Akashi-cchi, jangan memaksakan diri." "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Ryouta—khh!"

SRET. "Sudah jelas kau demam, Akashi." Kagami menggendong Akashi ke klinik.

BLAM.

…

"Ano, sampai kapan kita harus bungkam seperti ini terus? Ayo lakukan sesuatu,"

"KUROKO JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA!"

"Aku sudah dari tadi berada di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku menemukan ini di depan ruang administrasi tadi." Kuroko menunjukkan sebuah kunci pintu yang terlihat normal. "Bagaimana kalau kita menggeledah ruangan itu, selagi para juri itu sedang tidak ada?"

'Sejak kapan jiwa stalker tumbuh dalam diri Kuroko yang polos itu…?'

.

[Kagami-Akashi's side]

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Akashi memberontak di jalan. "Turunkan aku."

Sedangkan Kagami masih terus berjalan dengan cepat, menghiraukan titah Akashi. "Turunkan, Taiga." Akashi memaksa, mencoba menggunakan emperor eyes nya yang malah membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Jangan banyak bicara."

"Jangan memerintahku."

Hening (lagi).

"Oi Akashi… memang apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin menjadi KSK48 sampai demam seperti ini?" Kagami mencoba mengusir kesunyian yang mulai mengganggunya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kemudian Akashi merogoh-rogoh sakunya yang terasa longgar.

"… gawat. Kunciku jatuh."

.

[Kisedai's side]

.

"KISE! AKU MENEMUKAN LEMBAR FORMULIR AUDISI KEMARIN!" "EEH MAJI-SSU KA!? AYO KITA LIHAT!"

Srak srek srak srek, ruang administrasi yang kosong itu berantakan seketika. "Kalian! Jangan ribut seperti itu atau kita akan ketahuan!" "Kalau begitu Mido-chin nggak usah ikut," "Ka-kalian yang memaksaku ikut, nodayo." "Kami sama sekali tak memaksa Midorima-kun untuk ikut, kok."

"Nee nee Kuroko-cchi, aku menemukan lembaran dari Seirin, loh!" Kise menyodorkan beberapa lembaran yang sudah agak lusuh. Kuroko menerima dengan senang hati.

"Maji desu ka…?" Kuroko sangat kaget dengan kenyataan yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Eh? Ada apa?" "Mitobe-senpai bergabung KSK48 karena ingin bernyanyi bersama yang lain."

Keajaiban jika Mitobe memiliki single nya sendiri, dan itu membuat keadaan sunyi sesaat.

"BWAHAHAHAA PUNYA SIAPA INI ALASANNYA KEREN BANGET!" "Aku tak menyangka Kasamatsu-senpai bisa semanis itu-ssu!" "Are? Nijimura-senpai juga mengikuti audisi ini…?"

Siiing

"…" Kuroko tersenyum geli membaca lembaran itu sendiri. "BACAKAN PADA KAMI JUGA!"

"Ingin membimbing mantan kouhai, katanya." Jelas Kuroko. "Entahlah, Nijimura-senpai sama sekali tak tampak sejak audisi."

"Apa mungkin ia tak lolos?"

"Tak mungkin."

Kemudian ricuh kembali.

Aomine yang rupanya penguntit sejati menemukan sesuatu yang sangat privasi. Privasi perusahaan (?). "Hei! Aku menemukan lembaran untuk proyek KSK48 ke depan!" "Lihat, lihat!"

[19/6 KSK48 All member Heavy Rotation – Ponari Sweat promo Pantai Selatan]

Semacam iklan, begitulah.

"Serem banget-nodayo. Di pantai." Midorima menambahi. "Daijoubu-ssu yo! Iklan di pantai itu enak loh, bisa main air!"

"Nggak gitunya. Kalo Akashi menyuruh kita pakai bikini, gimana?" Sanggahan Aomine berhasil membuat yang lainnya merinding sambil menarikan harlem shake. "JANGAN NAKUT-NAKUTIN GITU, EROMINE-CCHII!"

"Doakan saja semua berjalan lancar." Kuroko menutup topik. "Tokorode, sekarang sudah jam sebelas siang. Sebentar lagi rekaman dimulai, setelah sholat jumat."

….ehem?

"Kalian, bereskan ini semua. Ini ulah kalian-nodayo. Gawat kalau Akashi tahu." Midorima mengangkat lucky item-nya—pisau buah—untuk mengancam bocah-bocah tengil yang dengan watados-nya merusuh di ruang administrasi.

"Midorima-cchi juga ikutan!"

"A-aku cuma memperhatikan tingkah laku kekanakan kalian saja!"

Srek srek srek srek.

"… Aka-chin,"

Kuroko menyadari gumaman Murasakibara yang rupanya juga menggenggam selembar kertas yang agak lusuh. "Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Ini. Aku menemukan lembar formulir Akashi kemarin."

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : halo lama tak jumpa. chapter ini panjang banget. dan isinya sama sekali gak jelas. maaf jika mengecewakan *bows*

selamat untuk kakak yang lulus UN, otsukare~ dan juga, semangat buat yang lagi UAS!

saya peringatkan, fanfic ini bukan bergenre humor jadi maaf kalo nggak ada lucunya sama sekali *ngeles

Sore jaa, saya kehabisan ide, mungkin ada yang mau membantu saya dengan cara mengirim SMS dengan format : **judul lagu (diutamakan dari idol group semacamnya)** dan **pairing** ke nomer 083838383838, atau jika nggak bisa dikirim ke nomer berikut, bisa lewat kotak **review** di bawah.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, favorite, PM dan lain-lain! Maaf nggak bisa bales soalnya males! *dan author pun digiles*

RnR? Nanti saya bales beneran deh :3 /ngarepbangetdiripiu


End file.
